


Thunderstorm

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Bonding, Slice of Life, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, mama ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Prompto has ways been afraid of thunderstorms. It's been with him ever since childhood, unable to waltz away from his life. Thinking he was over this silly fear, he was proven just how wrong he was when a storm rolled through.Thankfully there was someone to help him during his time of need.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another random story. Just wrote this one up as a thunderstorm past through our neighborhood the other night. It was cool. Too bad they don't last very long here.
> 
> Everyone had their own fears, no matter how silly they are. We are human, so don't judge others for what makes them scared.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT : this is an updated version. Like my old stories, I have been fixing them up to make them better and more enjoyable to those who read. I have fixed any spelling errors, filled in some spots and overall made it better.  
> I only added a couple hundred words as I felt this story qas pretty much good as it was compared to older stories a shock required alot more work.
> 
> This was updated on October 29th. I will keep the old date, and keep it as that.
> 
> Thanks

Harsh winds blew from above, rattling the trees and it’s branches like they were weightless. Large drops of rain flew in all direction, constantly switching course, unable to decide where it wanted to go as they pelted like bullets at everything they touched. The winds did not help in that sense. Instead only making the matter worsen. If only the weather wanted to listen. And above all, the true horror of the night, thunder and lighting took over the skies, shaking and booming in repeated cycles, showing off its true dominance.  
The majesty of nature itself. Stunning, yet without mercy.

Animals from all walks of life hide in their homes, deep underground in the comfort of their borrows while others were hidden in hollows of trees, trying to protect themselves from the wet and cold. They were content enough, for animals of course. With their stacks of food and thick fur or feathers to keep them well warm.

However, not so much could be said for the occupants inside a small weather beaten tent that provided little to no protection from the ferociousness of the storm. How it even stayed rooted to the ground was anyone’s guess. But it proved to be faithful and keep them safe and somewhat warm. One had to faithfully disagree, otherwise they would have been flown down the path a mile or so down. 

Huddled in the middle of a group of four grown men, lay a boy, the younger out of them all, had tightly wrapped himself under the thin sheets to keep himself warm and away from the threats outside. The blanket did little to keep the cold away as it bit at his pale skin. Large blue eyes stared up into the old green material as it swayed back and forth, like he was ready to watch it go flying about. His thin body was stiff like wood, yet shook uncontrollably like a newborn. He wanted to move, to run into a city or town and bury himself so far away from the outside world so he wouldn’t have to feel this terrified again.

He screamed at his brain to move his arms, ready to run, but only his fingers moved. Well, they twitched. That was it. Even his frazzled brain refused to even listen. He was simple too scared.

Scared of what you may ask? 

The storm of course!

As if reacting purposefully for being a prude, a sudden burst of light shined through the thin material of the test, making the poor blond literally jump out of his skin. A quick yelp omitted through his chattering lips as more tears bloomed at the corner of his eyes. Before he could even breathe another breath, he was greeted with a not so friendly boom of thunder off into the distance, shaking the world around him. With another yelp, only much louder, he dived back under the sheets.

That is what he was ultimately scared of.  
He didn’t know where or why it happened, but for as long as he could remember, he was never a fan for thunderstorms. Or storms in general. His fellow students praised the ferociousness and might of said storms, while Prompto cowered in the corners, huddling into a ball and crying. No one paid him any mind.

As a child growing up with parents who never showed much affection towards their child, never helped or held him during his times of need. He learnt from the beginning he was on his own, and needed to face his fears on his own. Like an adult.

The scary dog that always barked at him from down the street? Sure! The man who dressed up like a clown in the TV show he admired? No problem! The principle at his school who looked like the devil himself? Yeah, manageable. A night of thunder and lightning? Nope! So much nope! There was so much he could handle in his life, but this was not one of them. No matter how many he had encountered in his life.

He could remember a time, back when he was sixteen, went to spend the night at Noctis’ house after a night filled with fun and games. The night was dark. Moon and stars lighting up the sky, showing no signs of a rough night. But by the time they had just drifted off into sleep, a storm rolled through out of nowhere, shaking the whole kingdom of Lucis it seemed.

Prompto was up all night. Hands gripping the blankets so tight, his nails were to pierce through the material like paper. Let’s not forget too terrified to move, paralyzed with fear. And crying. Don’t forget the crying.  
There was a lot of crying in fact. He was mad at himself for being so easily startled, but he could them it. It was a fear he could not get rid of. The tears had come fast. Incredably fast for something as simple as a thunderstorm. Every time he heard the boom from outside, another tear would sleep down his pale cheeks. Another was never far behind. It was childish, he knows, but he couldn’t help it. 

By the time he finally found the strength to move, he bolted to Noctis’ room, whimpering as he went. Well, he almost made it, not before screaming out in absolute terror when a flash of light lit up the room as he past the window. 

Until that moment, Prompto swore he never ran so fast.

Throwing himself into the bedroom and taking far too many gasping breaths to calm his racing heart, he was hoping to get the comfort he so desperately needed from his best friend. Instead, he was shocked to find Noctis still passed out, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the deadly storm outside.

Prompto was pissed to say the least. And quite astonished. How could anyone, yes, even the prince, manage to stay asleep with all the racket going on outside? The apartment was literally shaking with the sheer force of the storm, and he was still asleep without a care in the world.

But he couldn’t leave, not now.

With no hesitation, he desperately tried waking the prince up, only to be proven a pointless effort. No matter how much poking and prodding he did, the other would not awake. Terrified, Prompto stormed out of the room and ran back to his as soon as his feet touched the living room. He did not want a repeat of last time. 

He jumped into the bed and curled up deep, hiding himself from the world. Thankfully he was able to block out the pending storm when he gave into exhaustion. The next morning, he woke up cranky. Dark circles hung low from baby blue eyes. Noctis had even commented on it and howled in laughter at how much like shit he looked. 

Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing.

Prompto could only agree, but he lied, saying that the pillow was too hard that night. It pained him thinking about having to tell his best friend that a thunderstorm tormenting him kept him up all night. He would be kicked out of his life so fast. Because no prince wants to be friends with a baby. 

Right?

But here he was, a few years later. He thought he was over this. He thought that maybe he had grown up a bit these past few years and given up this childish fear. But nope. It was just as strong as ever. How could he though when the world sounded like it was going to hell this very moment? And the flimsy tent did little to brighten him up.

To add to his statement, a flash of lightning bloomed, blinding him for a split second before everything faded back into darkness. His body went rigid, paralyzed with fear. When lightning came, thunder followed right behind. And exactly five seconds later, the ground shook with a mighty roar from the world above.

Prompto let out a loud screamed and threw his arms to the side in an attempt to hide himself. Amongst the act, he hit something hard, making both himself and the other grunt in pain. At this point, he didn’t care whom he had just hit. He was too frightened to investigate who he had hit and cared more for his own safety. 

He wrapped the blanket further around himself, shaking like the leaves outside. His poor lungs hurt from the excessive breathing. Muscles ached from shaking so bad. A set of tears rolled down his cheeks, painting this with pain. It was sad. So sad. But he didn’t know what else to do he was stuck. Stuck in this hell without anything to get rid of it. In all honesty, he felt moments away from having a heart attack.  
What a way to go too. Death by thunderstorm.

Pathetic!

Having been so wrapped up in his inner turmoil, he didn’t hear the shuffling of blankets off from his side. His mind was elsewhere, lost in a sea of woes. He tried frantically to keep his breathing to a minimum, but that proved a challenge. He gave a short squeak when a gentle hand was pressed onto his back.

“ Prompto, it’s alright.” Came a soft, accented voice.  
Ignis! It was Ignis. 

So that’s so he woke up.

Prompto bit down on his lip. He didn’t mean to wake atone up, let alone Ignis. No one was supposed to witness such a childish act. He could feel his breathing quicken, nostril flared. He blinked rapidly to ride of the tears. Bur they were soon replacer. It was a never ending cycle. Thankfully Ignis couldn’t see them from under the blankets, but just the sounds of his pitiful breathing was evidence enough.

The hand on his back pressed down firmly and started to run smoothly along the silky material. Up and down in gentle strokes. 

“ Its alright Prompto. It’s just a storm.”

Prompto snarled. Yeah, he knows that. Didn’t make them any less frightening.

How he wished he could voice this, but his words were lost in his throat. Someone would literally have to stick their hand down and pull it up. And besides, the only thing he would be able to say was jumbled up garbage that no one would pass off as English.

Letting out a shaky breath, he started to focus on the hand, letting it take away his fears. It was comforting. Loving even as the hand was soothing as it put him into a trance. He let out a small smile. Each second past without incident, until, like above all else, the universe working as it does, wanted to ruin this moment. And soon enough, another round of thunder and lightning took form, shaking the world around them.

The blond let out another yelp, tears streaming down when he jumped. The hand held him down, keeping him from flailing about the small tent from hurting himself, or anyone else.

His breath came in sharp gasps. His lungs now burned with pain. It must have sounded painful for listening ears too. The way they were unable to draw in oxygen to feed his starving body. He was done. He wanted to go home! He wanted to be safe, in a real bed! He wante-

He was roughly grabbed from his position and thrust into a hard surface. Thinking the worst, he started fighting back, clawing at his attacker when arms curled his body, applying pressure to his body and bringing him in close. A large hand cupped the back of his head at the base of his skull and started to rock back and forth. The gentle sway was mesmerizing.

“ Its alright Prompto. I know you are scared, but I need you to breath for me, ok?” He heard Ignis whisper, voice rumbling deep within his chest with each word.

Breath? He was breathing!

A series of deep breaths soon followed, like Ignis had magically fixed his lungs. The man was indeed a miracle worker. Each breath filled his lungs, allowing the to expand to their full capacity. It felt good. Really good as it cleared the dark clouds from his mind, allowing him to gain some composure and act like a normal human being again.He was still frightened to all meaning, don’t get him wrong. 

The occasional murmur past through his quivering lips, unable to form proper words. He wanted to speak. He really did, but his tongue would not form words. He worked his way through the blanket and looked up from his tight confinements and bore into the striking green that assessed from above. When their eyes met, it was like a story was being told. Ignis looked deeply troubled. No doubt about him. Who wouldn’t? 

“ I-Ig-gy… “

Smiling down at him, Ignis nodded. “ Yes Prompto. I am here.”

Without wasting a single second, the advisor proceeded to pat him on the back, like one would a child to calm nerves. And Prompto loved it. If only it would take away the severe shivers too. It cramped up his legs something fierce. That would have been perfect, because he knows he’s going to feel it tomorrow.

With a soft sigh, his eyes shut, lashed dusting over the drying tears. The crying had run its course. Which now left his with itchy cheeks. But who cares? The touch was too soothing to think otherwise. The palm of the hand that that glided up and down his spine lulled him into relaxation. He almost felt asleep right then and there, until something got mad, and decided to let themselves be known again.

The wind howled and pounded the area, sending a tree branch clashing against the tent, making a loud scratching noise which had Prompto back to square one. He jumped and let out another terror filled cry, filling the small space. His hands pushed formed into fists and tried backing away with new strength. Lucky, Ignis was stronger, and kept his hands firmly in place, pushing the poor blond back against his chest and continued his administrations like nothing had happened.

“ Shush , Prompto. It’s ok.” He whispered into the blonds ear repeatedly.

“ I’m sca- scared Igg-iggy!”

Ignis watched with sadness. Even without his glasses, It was heartbreaking to see the normally upbeat boy, filled to the brim with light to be reduced to nothing because of a storm. The tears that clung to his lashes, temping to fall free pierced his heart. And the way his body noticeably shook as if he was standing amidst the coldest of nights and voice hiccupping between syllables was hard enough. And as advisor, and “mother” to the group, it was his job to tend to the poor boy. Otherwise, the guilt would eat him alive.

He looked about the tent. The other two occupants lay fast asleep, snoozing away. It astounded him that they were able to sleep during the storm, but through one of Prompto’s episodes? Surely they must have heard something. Then again, exhaustion must have kept them in wonderful unconscious due to a very taxing hunt that day. Too bad it didn’t keep Prompto under either.

“ I know.” He agreed, and patted him again. “ Tonight is rather harsh. I am well frightened myself. But you have nothing to worry about.”

Prompto gave him a look like he was crazy. Nothing to worry about? He had everything to worry about! The storm was going to eat them whole! But, Ignis doesn’t lie…

“ Are you sure?”

Ignis chuckled and ran a hand through the silky blond hair. “ Of course. We are safe.”

Believing his words, Prompto melted against the fingers that danced along his scalp. The touch was wonderful. Heaven even. It rid of the horrible thoughts that plagued his fragile mind and sent him off on a whimsical journey of colours. Soft blues and pinks for some odd reason.

“ B-but the storm!” He stuttered, eyes looking away from Ignis to glance over to the flap which was now tightly zipped up. They grew wide, almost expecting it to magically zip up and suck them into the storm.

“ The storm will not hurt us, Prompto. It will pass. Just like everything else.”

Tearing his gaze away from the flap, they went back to the stunning green orbs, waiting, until he gave in.

“ Alright. “ He breathed.

Ignis took that moment to bring him in closer, if it were possible and started to hum. It rumbled deep in his chest, sending the shivers away as he pressed his ear to the others chest. It was a song he was not familiar with. In fact, Ignis was quite musical, humming or tapping out songs that came to mind. Some songs he knew, while others were made up right on the spot. It was interesting at best.

His eyes softly closed, mind turning off as well as other senses. The storm outside started to fade. The roars of the wind became whispers and the thunder were like the pats on his back, smooth and tender, like it had been nothing at all. Just how he liked it.

Exhaustion set in. His body felt heavy, pulling him further into the warm chest as the hands worked their magic. Ignis carefully brought them both down to the floor, resting them on their sides. Ignis began to a gather the pillows and blankets that had been tossed around during Prompto’s attack and placed them where they belonged. The pillow was fluffy under blond hair while the blankets provided the perfect warmth. Once satisfied with his work, he wrapped his arms around the blond once more.

Prompto smiled wide. He was so happy right now. Not to mention really warm and comfortable. He could feel the tugged of sleep crawling over him...

In the distance, a boom of thunder shook the ground. Prompto’s eyes snapped open, now wide awake as he flinched, body becoming stiff with fear, but refused used to make a peep. He solemnly focused on Ignis. It was much more calming to watch the advisor than anything else right now.

Ignis gave him a small pat, proud that he ignored the storm as best as he could.

“ I take it you are not fond of thunderstorms, yes?”  
Prompto nodded slightly, blushing with embarrassment.

“ Yeah. Never could get over them as a child.” He admitted. As horrible as it was.

“ No matter. We all have fears that even as adults we are unable to control. We are human, so it’s completely understandable.” Ignis smiled down at the blond. “ I was never particularly fond of them myself. “

Really? Ignis was scared of storms too?

“ Yeah. .?”

“ Of course! While I am intrigued with how exhilarating and beautiful storms may be, they are far too loud for my liking. With the prince driving me into exhaustion, it would have been nice to get a decent sleep.” He joked, eyes flashing. 

Prompto raised a hand and chuckled with him.

“ Aw, poor you.”

“ To right it was! “ he retorted back with a smile. After, his eyes started to get heavy. It was mill early in the morning hours. “ Yes. Well, as fun as it is to dwell in my dilemma, I think it’s about time we head back to sleep. “

At the mentioned word ‘sleep’, Prompto let out a might yawn. Mouth open so wide aa he sucked in a deep breath, filling his lungs with precious oxygen. The exhaustion from his earlier attacks was taking its toll. He wanted sleep really bad.

And sleep he shall get.

Ignis pulled him closer when he let out another yawn. He worked around the bundle of cloth so his head was resting in between the crook of his neck. It was warm, and gave off a nice smell. He could still hear the storm outside, but Ignis brought the blankets up to cover his ears. Not to mention the advisor started to hum softly again, so the storm became nothing but a distant memory. 

Sure he was still scared of thunderstorms, there was no way it was even going to leave, though he knew at this moment, he was safe. And Ignis was going to keep him safe. It was a welcoming thought that was easy to let his fears wash away from his body.

If only he could thank the older man for all he had done for him this night. But damn if his mouth didn’t start working. His jaw was locked shut, too exhausted for use. Well, he could always tell him in the morning when the day started anew. They always did say a rainbow was not far behind after a storm right?

Ignis watched as Prompto’s eyes fell closed, sleep pulling him in deeper, body relaxing. He continued to hold him and hum the sweet melody. Before the blond truly fell into blissful unconsciousness, he pressed a feather light kiss upon his forehead.

“ Sweet dreams , Prompto.”

He drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
